On-demand services and applications have become increasingly popular. For example, with the rapid growth of cities, transportation services are in high demand for people from all sectors of society. Meanwhile, due to rapid development of mobile Internet and popularity of smart devices, especially smart navigation devices and smartphones, transportation service applications are increasingly popular and can bring great convenience to people.
If the background of a transportation service system can predict a travel destination or route for a passenger/driver based on travel rules of the passenger/driver, both the passenger and the driver will have a better user experience.